Immortal Lust
by Shlesha
Summary: She was in love with him, the way he spoke, the way he smiled - but, they were forbidden to be with each other, though that did little to stop her.


Immortal Lust – Draco/Ginny

"_For love is immortality" – Emily Dickinson_

She was not allowed to go anywhere near him. They were frowned upon in her family, in the minds of anyone who were so unlike them. But, she still would never be able to erase him from her mind. Not because of the countless times she had visited him, in the dark, after sneaking out. Not because of the times they had vanished. Not even because of the many times they had made love under that sycamore tree in his backyard. But, it was because, she loved him, and that was irreversible. One day without him, and she felt as if she may as well die. Life without him was hard, at times even unbearable, but then there came the moment when they would meet, after weeks sometimes, and all would be well when their bodies merged, when they intertwined as one.

It wasn't only her who was not allowed to set foot anywhere with him, but his family frowned upon him and her pair. The society would look down at them, their pointed gazes would make them outcasts if they had decided to go public, but she was irrevocably in love with him, and she knew there was nothing that was going to change that. And he loved her too, and she refused to believe otherwise. She refused to believe those who attempted to convince her that he was using her. Because, he would not do that – he was amazing, truly wonderful. And she was forbidden to meet up with him.

One day, on this particular night, at the age of sixteen, Ginny Weasley climbed out of bed, and opened the door a crack. It was just past two in the morning, and she hadn't seen him for a whole month. She missed him more than she ever had before. Tiptoeing down the hall, she felt a floorboard creak in her way. Following the hallway until it reached the stairs, she went down one by one, carefully, silently, not wanting to wake anybody.

She made it out the door in one piece, and just as carefully as she did everything else, she closed the door quietly. Then she ran out of the boundaries of her house, and followed a narrow path, where he was due to meet her. And there he was – the unmistakeable blonde hair, the concerned expression he had on his face each moment he saw her. It was bliss, just looking at his face, just throwing it a glance, it made her feel that warm, fuzzy feeling. And suddenly, she was happy he was alright, she was glad that she saw him. She was happy she would be able to kiss those luscious lips of his once again.

"Ginny," his voice came out, soft, needing, seductive.

She ran at him, throwing her arms around his neck, pressing her lips onto his, unable to resist the temptation of pushing him on the ground, and making love to him, right there, right then.

He kissed back, like he always did. His kisses made her happy, they made her feel special, they made her feel like she was the luckiest girl in the world, and she undoubtedly was, for getting Draco's love. For being loved by this man, who she could call, her lover.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth, gently caressing his own. The kiss was beginning to get heavy and passionate. When they finally broke apart for air, Draco, without a second thought, grabbed her small hand in his, and disapparated.

They arrived at a lake, the water crystal clear, the air, a soft, cool breeze, blowing at their faces. There was a full moon hovering up in the sky, and the night was just perfect. A million stars encompassed the moon, shining brightly, magnificently.

"Draco," Ginny whispered, "This is beautiful."

He then pressed a finger on her lips, indicating for her to be silent, to which she immediately succumbed. Draco removed her nightgown before gently pushing her on to the ground, and kissing her one more time. His eyes were glinting hungrily. He moved down to her neck, kissing every inch of her, and soon, clothes were removed, and their love had been proven to the night sky.

When they had finished their lovemaking, they both lay on their backs, gasping for air; sweat matted their hair, their chests were heaving. Ginny stood up, searching for her nightgown, and pulling it towards herself. She pulled it on, as he admired her beauty. The freckles on her cheek were beautiful to him. They were like stars, in the beautiful, clear sky.

"I'll send you an owl," he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead, before standing up and getting back into his own clothes.

She nodded.

"Please do."

He held on to her hand, squeezing it, kissing it once, then twice, then three times. "Our love will never end, Ginny."

Ginny whispered, "I know. I wish the world would understand though, that we are in love, and we don't care how much the other has, or how high of a status the other is. We don't care about family history. We – I just, I wish they would understand how we're meant to be, and we don't care what they think."

Draco nodded, "At least parents, right?"

"Yes, especially them."

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"We may not be accepted into society, but our love will last forever, for we love each other so much, that our love is immortal, it will never die, never lose its value, never lose meaning," she told him.

After another second of thought, she spoke once again.

"Let's fight for our love Draco. Let's go public, let's do something, anything to prove that we don't care. Let's show the world that our love truly is immortal, that our love will last forever, and our love is wonderful. Draco, let's show the world how we can't live without each other. Draco, let's do it.

It might have been her imagination, but she thought she saw a glimmer of fear on his face.

"We – we can't go public Ginny, and please don't say you won't be able to live without me, because I know you will. Ginny, you will definitely be able to live without me. I get scared over these things, don't say that – if anything happens to me, then I don't know what I'd do," he said, anxiously.

"Why not Draco? I wouldn't be able to live without you, I love you too much. Draco, I love you. And if anything, anything at all happened to you, I wouldn't be able to survive," she replied, letting go of him, and holding on to his arm instead.

"Ginny, I mean it," he said, his tone suddenly going cold, "Do not say that."

She noticed his avoidance of the question.

"Why not?" she suddenly said, "Draco, could you live without me? Would that be possible for you? Do you not feel the way I feel? Do you not understand how I feel at all? Do you not get that I am unconditionally in love with you, that whatever happens, I want to live with you? I can't live without you Draco. I'll say it again and again. Each breath I take, it's centered around you, each second I spend, I think about you. Draco, I dream about you every night. Don't you feel the same? You told me you loved me. You said you always would, you even agreed that our love was immortal!"

Draco sighed.

"Ginny. I don't want to answer such questions. Love is not a petty little obsession. It's not an addiction," he said. "It's not something you can control, but it definitely doesn't center around the other person."

She widened her eyes, "So you don't love me?"

He looked at her, his tone once again, cold and harsh.

"If that's what you consider love, then no, no Ginny, I don't love you. I thought you were smarter than that, I thought you were more realistic that that. I thought you were more mature than that – but apparently not. You seem to think that love is based on making the other person the center of your life. Well, you've had a good run Ginny. You actually made me believe that you truly loved me," he said.

He gave a cold, mocking laugh.

"But how wrong I was. I was under the impression that you were in love with me, not under some stupid obsession, you call love. And I truly loved you too," he continued.

He glared at her, his voice cracking slightly.

"You won't be able to ever understand true love, you'll never be able to understand how I've felt about you, for Ginny, you're not the right one," he said.

He looked at Ginny, and was unmoved by her tears.

"You will never realize how much you've hurt me today. I want to choke you right now, right here. I want to strangle you until you're suffocating, I want to fucking murder you," he said, his tone suddenly dark.

He then turned away from her.

"But, I never want to hurt you. I love you still, but the lust you call love, it will never amount to the devotion I had to you, the determination I had to make this work. And you know why I didn't want to make it public? Because I had some fucking self-respect Ginny."

He turned to look at her one final time before apparating away.

"I love you, but our love – it isn't immortal."


End file.
